Snowing Diaries
by xRainbowAssassin
Summary: Everest is trying to be popular in her new school. Her main goal to be popular is having a boyfriend will she be popular and will she find her one true love? [Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Drama] [RATED:T in case] Also forgive me, I'm not good with summaries. All the pups are in 6th grade and they are all 11 and 12.
1. Chapter 1

HIIIII. **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FAN FIC AND I WILL POST A NEW CHAPTER EVERY SATURDAY!**

* * *

 _August 17, Dining Room 7:46am_

 _It's FINNALY the end of Summer, the starting of school. I cant mess this up. I have to, be popular and do what cool girls do. Oh no, I'm gonna be late for my bus!_

 _August 17, Bus 7:54_

 _Im almost at school, just have to wait a little longer. This is the newest school closest to me. I'm going to meet soooooo many new people, new friends, and new EVERYTHING! I arrived at school, I can't wait._

 _August 17, 1st period at PE 8:57_

 _I CANT BELIEVE I HAVE PE FIRST PERIOD! Like it took me sooooo long to do my hair, now I have to do it all over again. ;~; My sad face looks sad. Okie, now it's a_ _good time to see what other people are talking about. Okie clothes, make up, AND BOYS?! WHY BOYS, LIKE IM SOOOOOO NOT READY TO DO THIS. BREATH IN, BREATH OUT. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 _August 17, 2nd period Math 9:11_

 _Okie just writing in my book pretending to take notes, I also noticed that a lot of girls don't care about grades which was horrifying to me! Okie 2nd thing, find a cute boyfriend. Toughest one on the list. Um... HOW DO YOU KNOW WHEN A PUP IS CUTE OR NOT! I just have to wait to see these pups personalities and_ _grades and other stuff. Okie maybe i might find on before winter break._

* * *

 **Everest didn't write on her diary until there was going to be a winter dance, which she** **absolutely has to go!**

* * *

 _December 13, My Room 5:36_

 _I listed best boys in best to least:_

 _Marshall: He is cute and funny and we have a lot of things in common. He is clumsy but that is who he was meant to be._

 _Zuma: You know what, I'm changing him to number 3. He always goes for girls and he is not great in school._

 _Duke: I don't know why he is on my list when he gets in trouble_ _a lot. I DONT WANT BAD BOYS!_

 _Chase: HUGE CRUSH ON SKYE SO I DONT EVEN BOTHER._

 _Rocky: He smells bad and he doesn't like water when i used to live in the arctic._

 _Rubble: He is to young for me. He is super smart and has a big heart but also to sensitive._

 _I think the best is Marshall but now I'm going to get a boyfriend in the end of the year. I can't wait till the dance!_


	2. My Dress

**PLEASE REVEIW, I NEED TO KNOW IF I AM DOING OKIE. ;~;**

* * *

 _December 6, a Saturday, 3:21_ _p.m._

 _The Winter Dance is going to be on December 12th Friday at 7:00p.m. I'm in Adventure Bay's best mall. They have soooooo many cool stuff. My mom, Snowflake, only wants to buy me a dress, ONLY. Which is sad, but I also don't want huge hoop earrings so I accept. I have been walking around the mall which was mostly filled with humans. But, I FINNALY found a section for pets, with food. I kept walking until, I saw Marshall! THE MOST POPULAR BOY IN SCHOOL IS HERE IN THE SAME LANE AS ME! I immediately went to the next lane before he saw me._

 _He was with his mom looking for a tux since he was right in front of a, good looking, tux. Right behind him was the most bueatiful dress I have_ _ever seen. It was a blue, short, poofy, I like saying poofy instead of fluffy cause it sounds cuter, glittery, and... JUST AMAZING. I'm picturing myself in my school dancing with the_

 _music and wearing that dress. I NEED THAT DRESS. Oh. My. Gosh. Why is SHE doing here. Princess, the most annoying, meanest, and popular girl in school was staring at that same dress. She said hi to Marshall's mother and started jogging to the dress since she didn't want anyone to take it._

 _She was getting closer, I have to react before it's too late. Good thing I'm closer. I went to the edge of the lane, then jumped on the dress grabbing the handle with my teeth. Princess was happy to see me so she could come and bully me like she did before. Well not this time. I ran to my mom so she can take me to the fitting room. Good thing she did or else Princess would have started fighting me. Once she actually almost broke my ribs. Now the test to see if the dress fits._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _OMG GODH IT FITS! I can't wait to where it at the dance!_

* * *

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS!**


	3. The Dance

**HIIII I GOT SOOOOO MANY REVEIWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER. HOPE U LIKE THIS ONE. REVEIW AND ENJOY! Also I really couldn't wait until Saturday to upload this.**

* * *

 _December 11, a Thursday, 9:06 p.m._

 _I'm so excited for tomorrow night._

 _December 12, a Friday, 6:32 p.m._

 _My mom is walking me to my school. Trying to write this is really hard._

 _December 12, a Friday, 7:56 p.m._

 _Okie, I'm in a bathroom stall trying to write the story that just happened!_

 _After I said my good byes to my mother, the school staff started putting on some early music on. I FINNALY found Skye standing next to a wall staring at something i couldn't quite see since it was dark with only neon lights. We were talking and I realized she was talking a lot about Chase. They really should get together. She also saw my dress which she complimented on very nicely._

 _When we were done talking, she wanted us to go dance "in the spotlight"._

 _I then spotted my other besties Pepper, Molly, and Navi. We were dancing and talking when I said I was going to get some water. That when it happened._

 _After I drank my water I went to go look for my friends. I kept walking backward, looking left to right but it was no use. When I was walking to t_ _he door about to leave, he saw me._

 _"You aren't leaving, right Everest?" Right in front of me was **Marshall,** the one I have been waiting for this entire night. And he was staring at my dress._

 _"Um... No I don't think so." I felt so scared trying not_ _to embarrass myself._

 _After "Wreckingball" stopped, there was a slow dance playing._

 _"Want to dance?" asked Marshall, I was in shock by this. After these few months, I thought he was going for Princess the most popular girl in school. But instead he chose a nerd like me._

 _The song was passing so I had to respond, "Is this what you want, wouldn't you like a girl like Princess?"_

 _"Well for the first question, I'm actually asking you. And second, I have never liked Princess. Many people think we should be together but Princess only wants me to bring her popularity up. And I don't want that, I want to find someone I can care for and love." He put a smile on his face after saying this._

 _This was my chance and I didn't regret doing this. I took a few steps closer in front of him to say these exact words, "Can I be that someone?" We were both blushing by that moment. Just looking at each other's eyes made it worse. But what I didn't know was that one group of good pups and another group of mad pups were watching us._

 _That's when he took my paw and took me on the dance floor. We held our paws together and just started dancing, this was one of those moments that will stay with me forever._

 _After the song stopped, we slowly started_ **to** _get back on our four feet._

 _"Was this fun for you?" Why does Marshal ask so many questions._

 _"of course!"_

 _Thats when the most amazing thing happened. It felt like time stopped._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Time still stopped .._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _He actually kissed me, on the lips. For 2 seconds._

 _"I love it when you are happy." And I ofcourse was happy indeed. But in the corner of my eye, I saw two things. The first thing I saw were my besties talking about me, which was SOOOO kind of them. The second thing was a group of 4 pups that looked like they were going to kill me, and those four pups were Lady, Ruby, Ginger, and the devilish Princess._

 _"I have to go, but sorry I couldn't stay longer with y_ _ou. And thank you for this moment." Those words that came out of my mouth felt like guilt inside me. I quickly ran to the bathroom sweating like crazy! That was too intense. And now I'm here writing in my diary about tonight's dance. I just hope he forgives me for leaving him alone._

 _But Monday morning will have soooooo much news! I think it will say "Cinderella at the Dance" At least it should say that._

* * *

 **PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW THIS, I THINK THIS IS THE BEST CHAPTER SO FAR. ALSO THIS IS NOT FAST TALK, THIS IS SLOW. EVEREST TOOK HER TIME! This is also my longest chapter so go steady!**


	4. Nightmare

**Hi! (Manny my story is not small, ITS AN OK SIZE!) ^~^ Enjoy! Also Everest isn't writing on her diary today, it's showing her dream on the night of the dance.**

* * *

Everest and Skye were playing together in the dog park. Their fun ended when Pepper came and yelled "Help, Everest, Skye, Princess is tr-" there was now a cold Pepper on the ground with Princess right behind her.

"Oh no, Skye your bestest friend is gone. Oh and look over there," Princess said in a soft evil tone. Princess was pointing at a tied up pup, Chase. Everest felt fire inside her, it felt like it was melting her. "Chase!" Skye screamed running to where the tied pup was. Everest didn't know what to do, all she can think about is destroying Princess. She then smelled smoke in the air, it was close by. Everest tracked to where the fire came from. Thats when there were fireworks screaming out "Princess." Which now caused the school to be on fire. All the Winter decorations from the winter dance, gone. She felt something new inside her that she never felt before.

 **AND IT WAS RAGE!**

Everything Everest cared and loved, now gone. And now another thing has added to "Things that will be gone from me and life" list. Where all the ashes are, there layed her friends, teachers, and someone she cared for and loved. Marshall, gone forever. Marshall looked out of place but mostly in good condition. She couldn't hold it in anymore, Everest sat down next to Marshall and wept. Princess is destroying everything, its like she is trying to end life on Earth.

She got up looking around, seeing all the torture Princess gave her from just a view. Princess walking over to where Everest was is now Proud of what she has done.

"Everest, in the dance i saw you and Marshall kiss" said Princess. "I thought it was a mistake, that maybe he was hallucinating and thinking i was you."

"Princess, Marshall doesn't love you,-"

"YES HE DOES! He talks to me everyday. He was my secret santa. He- He" Princess trying to make other examples why Marshall loves her, but its no use. Marshall doesn't love her.

"Marshall loves me, not you. And I'm saying that very clear"

"Everest you don't get it, I have known him ever since i was 1 MONTH OLD! I have talked to him everyday" Princess now in tears

"THEN WHY WOULD YOU KILL HIM?!" Everest demanded to know. "If you think he is your one, why did you kill him. If you love him, you want him to be happy"

"Marshall loves you Everest, not me. And since he couldn't learn how to love me after all these years, no one can have him. NOT EVEN ME!"

This was when Everest found her power, everyone has a power. Friendship, leadership, and just being plain mean.

Everest froze Princess into a statue of ice and selfishness. Everest was shocked by this, she never meant to hurt anybody but Princess deserved it! Everest ran back to where Chase and Skye was. They were really the only ones to survive the fire. She looked back at the school, Princess, and Marshall.

There were humans now looking through survivors, leaving the ones who died. She didn't know what to do, thats all she can think about. What she could have done to save everything from misery. Molly was alive, Mrs. Bes, Mr. Wil, and a whole lot of people she didn't know.

But the one pup that she was hoping to get picked up was left in the burned dirt and fire. She had to do something, she couldn't just leave him there by himself.

Ever since Everest didn't know what to do, she would just sing. She would try and think of those song that get you al ready to dance and play. All she can think about is this song from this website: OMFGDOGS

But she couldn't sing it. She felt like she was getting colder, and colder. She felt pain and-

* * *

 **Hi hope u liked my story please** **review and Everest woke up now. this was a nightmare.**

 **Also checkout my YouTube channel MLPKirbyGirl**

 **^~^ BAI!**


	5. The blah!

HIIIII! **Enjoy my story and checkout these 4 adorable puppy websites:**

 **OMFGDOGS**

 **#tomsdogdotcom**

 **CORGI ORGI**

 **ADORBS(comes with music)**

 **manny: :D**

...

 _December 13, a Saturday, 5:00 a.m._

 _I had a nightmare, a scary one. It made me cry a lot when i woke up._

 _December 13, a Saturday, 9:16 a.m._

 _WAFFLES!_

 _December 14, a Sunday, 10:54 a.m._

HOMEWORK!

 _December 15, a Monday, 8:56 a.m._

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! School Television News is on! WATCHING TIME!_

WATER SPRING PUP SCHOOL'S

FAVEORITE NEWS!

LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT?

In Friday, December 12th we found some love birds. Finally Chase confesses his love for Skye! What took him so long, fear, embarrassment? Also lets Give away some sweet treasure, Everest and Marshall going out? At the dance, some pups say it's their first kiss. Princess says, "They didn't kiss, that was me and Marshall! Not that jerk who thinks she can steal him from me." WE WILL FIND THE TRUTH!

THE TRUTH ABOUT THE KISS

As we have said, pups think that Marshall and Everest had their first kiss at the winter dance. One pup thinks she did it with Marshall. Let's ask our Class President what he thinks.

Rubble: Is there video?

News: Yes and we have photos.

Rubble: You're stalkers, aren't you?

News: Well um... just answer the question. Do you think Marshall and Everest had their first kiss at the dance? Just watch the video.

(the video started playing, there was a pony singing a song: My little pony, my little pony! Awww aww awww aww! My little pony. The news producers started to blush. Hard.)

News: That was my little sisters. She sometimes steals my camera to record her my little puny. (Blushing)

Rubble: Right...

News: Okie back to the real video!

(Now the real video was going on. There was loud music playing, then a faint "Was this fun for you?" Soon a loud "of course!" Then the kiss.

Rubble: Awwwwww. This is definitely Marshall and Everest. I know those voices any where!

News: Ok, let's go see what other viewers think. _It was Marshall who got up._

Marshall: That is me and Everest. And I know that very well Princess!

News: So how was your first kiss?

Marshall: It was really great, actually.

News: How did it feel like?

Marshall: TMI! TMI!

News: Well now we know the truth. It was Marshall and Everest.

Princess: NO IT WASNT! IT WAS ME AND MAuRSHALL!

News: You know, 6th to pups in college are watching. (Princess blushed and ran to her class.)

COME BACK TO

WATER SPRINGS PUP SCHOOL'S

FAVEORITE NEWS!

 _Well that was interesting, they only talked about the dance. No new clubs, politics, or school relative stuff._

 _December 15, a Monday, 11:16 a.m._

 _I don't know how they did it. Well, not all. Some pups are sitting outside the circle of pups around me and Marshall. How did they make me and Marshall sit together, I have no idea! I'm starting to regret asking him if I could be that someone._

 _THIS IS REALLY CREEPY! I don't like being in tight crowded spaces. They are probably just wanting some romance between me and him. D:_

 _What else am I supp- don't you dare talk Marshall! Marshall opening his mouth about to say something. You don't have to talk, this is lunch after all. "What are you writing in there?" He didn't just say that, TELL ME HE DIDNT SAY THAT!_

 _December 15, a Monday, 11:23 a.m._

 _I had to cover up my diary from being read, while i was doing that i was glaring at Marshall. I was angry at him, but then he whispered back, "I'm sorry!" I forgave him after that. Now I'm here, some people still trying to read my diary, BUT I AM PROTECTING MY THOUGHTS! Im taking a break for a while, going to write back at you in my 3rd period._

 _December 15, a Monday, 11:45 a.m._

 _Im sooooooo happy I'm in my 3rd period, no one can stalk me now! Unless the pup next to me does, but probably not. So when I said I was going to take a break, I mean eat for 30 seconds then get up to walk to the middle school library. Some pups still wanted to know what's in my diary so they followed me. I was doing a little of my math homework that is due for tomorrow. When I was done, I went to read my book, I kept checking the clock until two minutes before the bell rings to get to my class early. I was early so, YAY! Now I'm bored in my 3rd period! I feel the blah!_

 _December 15, a Monday, 2:56 p.m._

 _The bell will soon ring in about 20 minutes. I can't wait to go back home! The problem is that I have to go home with Marshall since I just found out that were neighbors! I would be SOOO excited, but right now I'm a little annoyed with him. But I should just let it go and go on with my life. Well at least we get to walk together, in awkwardness. YAY BELL RANG, I want to go home then take a shower, then do the rest of my homework, then sleep. :P_

 _December 16, a Tuesday, 12:38 a.m._

 _I JUST FINISHED MY HOMEWORK! It took me so long, but now I must tell what happened in the walk._

 _We were walking together until I said, "That note book you were asking me about is my diary. I'm actually thinking of publishing it when I'm done." "Oh really? Well sorry for asking, when ever I get curious I just ask without thinking most of the time."_

 _"I forgive you."_

 _"Thanks"_

 _"I never really ask questions to anyone but here is one for you. How did you become popular. Like ever since the year started, I wanted to be popular."_

 _"Well, first it started when my mom put me in basketball practice. I only scored by luck, I'm just too clumsy."_

 _"Marshall, you were made to be clumsy. It makes you, you! I was born being a nerd I guess."_

 _"No! You were made to be awfaome!"_

 _"You really think so?"_

 _"of course! Why else would I say it?"_

 _"because you love me!" I put a smile and looked strait_

 _"you're possibly right." That is when I started to sniff the air. There was a dog coming this way. A dog I haven't seen in a long time._

 _"Hide!" Just before he saw us, there was a big strong American Pitt Bull Terrier. This is the same dog that killed one of my best friends. Fang, killed my friend! I'm not allowing him to kill another. Especially the one I love! Fang sniffed the air then began to continue his walk. When he turned the corner, we got out of the bush._

 _"Who is he?" Asked Marshall_

 _"Another one of my enemies." I said_

 _"What did he do?"_

 _a tear came down my face when I said, "he killed one of my friends." Marshall put a frown on his face. "Once, when he was a few months old, he got rabies and just came to my old school. I was in 1st grade when it happened, we were friends, studied buddies, and family. Fang came to my school and bit her neck when we were in recess. We were playing soccer, her favorite sport. While she was running to get the ball, he bit her from behind. And when she fell with pain, he -he" I dropped to the floor while we were walking. I wept, thinking of the past that has happened to me. I then fainted, or just got tired when I was crying. I think I saw Marshall cry a bit but still, he was sad for me. I don't know how I ended on my bed. My mom just said I fainted. :P_

* * *

 _-hi the next chapter is going to be about how Marshall helped Everest when she fainted. BAI!-_


	6. The Ending

**IM FINALLY DOING THIS, science fair project took soooooo long! I have been waiting for a while, so here you go! ^~^**

"Everest, wake up," says Marshall. He checked her pulse on the ground, she's breathing. "Oh thank God!"

He then tried to figure out a way to pick up Everest. He has to take her home. "Everest, is probably traumatized of what happened." He walked for two minutes until...

"OH MY FREAKING GOSH! This hurts so bad! Owwww! (growl)" Fang out of no where jumped and attacked Marshall. Everest fell to the floor, she has a small bruise but then she saw Marshall and Fang fighting. She tried to tackle Fang but instead crashed into a pole. "I never really was sporty," said Everest before she got back up to help Marshall.

Everest wanted to get up but she couldn't move her leg. Marshall was bitingdown Fang's body, bad idea. "Marshall! Grab his leg!" Marshall did it and pinned down Fang. "(growl)," Fang. Everest tried to get up again, more pain went through her body. Everest became unconscious.

"Everest!" screamed Marshall. This gave Fang a chance to attack, the attack that he did with the last pup.

Marshall got off of Fang to see Everest if she is still breathing and stuff. Fang then tiptoed to Marshall, he jumped, Marshall turned to see him. Change of plans came to Fang, instead of biting his neck he scratched Marshall's face. Pain started to throb Marshall, but he didn't give up to save... her.

Marshall pushed Fang off from his stomach to the floor. Fang whimpered and ran to find shelter. It was going to rain soon. Marshall's face was a total disaster! Blood trickled from his scratches and scars.

Marshall found a way to pick up Everest, he was barely alive. Just a few more houses down. Everest's home was closer so Marshall took it. He knocked on the door, to weak to go and reach for the doorbell.

Snowflake opened the door expecting to find Marshall and Everest clean and healthy. But instead, she found a bleeding Marshall carrying an unconscious Everest on his back. "Come in side quick!" she said loudly. She took Everest off of Marshall and laid her on her couch. Marshall fainted from too much pain. Snowflake started to do things faster.

She picked up Marshall and took her to the couch where he is now sleeping with a blanket on him. She then took Everest to her room to do the same thing. She then went back to Marshall to clean some of the bloody scratches. She then saw Everest awake telling her that she was sleeping. She didn't tell her about Marshall though.

Everest's POV

"Mom, where is Marshall?" I asked. She bit her lip, she looked nervous. "Can you walk?" she asked. I got off my bed taking baby steps then walking freely and normally. "Yep!" I said. She smiled then took me down stairs to the couch. Now I know why she was nervous. "Is he dead?" I asked. I felt like crying for Marshall, he fought for me. "No, he is still breathing. He is just resting from... what ever that happened," she said. She went to her room, she let me eat or watch TV downstairs. I didn't feel like doing anything but sit and watch Marshall, I feel like something was going to happen any second. But nothing happened, just breathing. That's when I got bored, so I went to my room to get my diary. But I went back downstairs, just to be with Marshall. I went to sit next to him, I don't care if he is dirty or bloody! I just cared that he saved my life, almost losing his. I started to write. I didn't care if he read my diary, I just care that he is still alive.

 _December 16, a Tuesday, 4:37 p.m._

 _I can't believe that Marshall, almost sacrificed his life for me! I don't know what else to write! My mind just exploded!_

"So this is what you write in there. Your family, life, and... me? Wow," he said. "Marshall, you're awake! DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN! Thank you!" I said. I licked Marshall in the cheek, he blushed a little. I'm just happy my mom is watching TV upstairs. "Why did you do that, Marshall? Risk your life for me," I asked. I think I knew what he was going to say, but I just wanted him to say it to my face. "I love you Everest." I knew it! "And so do I, Marshall," I nuzzled him. He just smiled and said, "I also didn't want to be a wimp." "You are not a wimp to me, not one bit!" I said. And it was true, I loved him. Every single thing! I then took chances and I let him read my diary.

He read every single word. He smiled and frowned a bit. But mostly just look at me, I was trying to think of what to put next, and I going the perfect words. After he was done reading, I put a new page and wrote...

 _December 16, a Tuesday, 5:12 p.m._

 _I love Marshall. No matter what!_

He read what I wrote, then wrote this on it...

 _December 16, a Tuesday, 5:13_ p.m.

 _Marshall: And I love her too!_

I read what he wrote and smiled. Then he said,"Everest, can you be my girlfriend?" I was crying a little, saving my tears for when Marshall should propose to me. "Yes!" I said. Then we kissed for a second and slept. Now our guardian angels come together so they can protect us from harm. :)

* * *

Hi this is the Ending of Snowing Diaries. HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED!


	7. Part 1 of Chapter 7

**UPDATE**

 **WELL THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER UNLESS SOMEONE CAN GIVE ME AN IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. Also I will be making another story called "Dark Thoughts". I might change the name but here is another idea "My Evil Secret". Choose one or give me another idea. It's about a pup and you can guess with the title. It will be a pup that will be surprising to you! And you will have second thoughts of HIM!**

 **BAI! ^~^**

 _December 17, a Wednesday, 4:37 p.m._

 _Im still laughing at what happened in school!_

 _This morning, Marshall picked me up from my house. It was 8:00 a.m. and I was getting ready to leave. I was holding the door knob about to open the door until I heard a knock that startled me SOOOOOOOOOO bad. I opened the door seeing Marshall. "Hi!" he said._

 _I was relieved he wasn't a burglar. "Bye mom! Bye dad!" I said closing the door behind me. "Hey Marshall!" I said hugging my boyfriend. He just smiled and also took me into an embrace._

 _We then started walking to school standing side by side, kind of like holding hands in the human world. "So what do you think everyone is going to react to my face and you and me going out?" he asked. I actually had to think about that, I mean we could just keep it a secret if we want to._

 _"We can keep our dating a secret, but we don't have to."_

 _"I don't know. I'm scared what might happen." He looked ready to throw up._

 _"Don't worry Marshall! Just stand strong and follow your heart!" I said putting my paw on his chest and ㈴2(A smile! Not a kiss. If I put a kiss then I would make Marshall all shocked)! And a little wink. That was when Marshall looked more confident but still worried._

 _"I CAN DO THIS!" He yelled doing a gorilla pound on his chest. It was cute. But all his scars were a mess to his face._

 _We then arrived at school, we talked about what we were going to do with our dating. We agreed that we were going to show everyone how we feel about each other._

 _We weren't late but we were last to go through the front gates. We had to go to the middle of the school where the fountain was. Since we were the last people to go to the fountain, all the pups were looking at the entrance waiting for a "special" someone._

 _Me and Marshall went through the entrance side by side. Together. Waiting. Watching the faces we got from everyone. The out of nowhere, Skye was like,"OH MY GOSH! THEY ARE TOGETHER! PEPPER YOU OWE ME!" I was then like, "What?" Which then lead with almost everyone to pick us both up._

 _I got a little scared then. Just then Princess came through the entrance to the fountain. "WHAT ARE YOU PUPS DOING?! THATS WHAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO WITH ME!" Screamed Princess. "And Marshall!" She gasped putting her paws to her mouth with a surprised look. "What happened to your face?" Still a surprised worry look but now running to Marshall giving him a hug. Marshall blushed but I think he remembered what I said to him so he said confidently, "Princess, get off." "Why? I thought you loved me!" She screamed._

 _"Well, you were wrong." Whispers were going on in the background. I was just staring at the two._

 _"B-But what about our promise?" What promise!? I thought. "You said that you will always love me!" This gotten a little entertaining when she started to cry._

 _"And I still do..." He started to walk toward me. Went behind Princess. She followed his movements. "As a sister." He was nuzzling me putting a serious face to Princess._

 _Just then the bell rang._

 _Princess just stayed there crying. Marshall gave me a kiss goodbye, he did have to go to his class. Then I don't know why I did this but I went over to Princess. I couldn't control myself then. "You-You ruined my life you - pup!" Screamed Princess. (I put - because it's like saying㈸6)_

 _"You think you can get away from this? Well think! I'm going to do something about_ _this and I don't think you will live to see!" Said Princess running to her classroom. But I just sat down a thought what she ment._

 _What will she do? Then this thought came to me. PEPPER!_

 **Well, this is Part 1 of Chapter 7! Now BAI!**


	8. part 2 of chapter 7

**Hello, sorry I did not post anything for a few weeks. Um... Again I'm in school and I have a life too. I will be starting a new story soon but, Season's Greetings!**

 **Also forget that I said in the last chapter "I'm still laughing at what happened at school" I put that the by, you know, mistake. Enjoy part 2!**

Everest ran to Marshall before he went to his 1st period class room, going to tell him something very,very important!

"Marshall!" Yelled Everest across the hall before her boyfriend went in the room. "Yes? I'm already late, so please hurry."

"Marshall, what happened in the water fountain! Princess! Explosion! Fire! Death! You! Pepper! Me,"she said while breathing with each word. She started crying. Marshall, knew something was wrong. He didn't care if he was late anymore. He just wanted to help. Marshall kneeled down in front of Everest giving her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Everest, you know I don't like to be late to class. You know how much I want to help. And I will! I will help you when we go to lunch! Just meet me at the library, ok?" Everest gave a small nod, and with that Marshall went to his left inside chemistry.

* * *

Everest went inside her classroom, MATH!

Everest tried her best, knowing that this wont be worth it when school is over. Fractions, division, and of course, multiplying and dividing coeficcients. The bell rang for her to go to lunch, but instead of eating. She went to the library. While she was walking to the teen romance section, she heard Princess talking on the phone. "Yes, yes, my father will sign the wavier." Princess said on the phone. then in a whisper, "So i get to have the fire works? Yes, thanks" _BEEP_ Everest bolted to another section of the library staring at Princess going out the door. That is when Marshall came in and found her hiding.

"okay, this is serious lets talk." he said walking to a near by table. "Okay when you said Explosions, Princess, and Me, I dont know but i had a dream where i was taking down the winter dance decorations from volunteering. As i was taking down a snowflake, it reminded me and you dancing. Another one gave me the vision of us and our first kiss. I decided i was going to keep it since these were really the only happy moments of my life." A tear came rolling down his cheek. Everest just stared thinking of something that happened with her and _him._ "Just then, Pepper asked me if I had the last of the ornaments. I gave them to her so she can put them in a box outside. I dont know what happened to her when she went out. I just kept remembering about the dance, me, and you. that was when the principal was screaming a microphone 'GET OUT OF SCHOOL GROUNDS!' that was when i heard popping noises. i ran to the nearest exit. But i didnt make it, i just had burned fur and a broken paw. but the thing that kept me thinking is, was i going to survive. then i think i died when i woke up."

Everest told him her nightmare about the explosion and pepper dying. that was when the bell rang for them to go back home. so just when they were going out of school, Everest pulled down the fire alarm. that was when they heard popping sounds. they ran to the closest exit. they survived. Princess died. Marshall and Everest had puppies. then Marshall and Everest dies. there is now a zombie apocalapes. the world ended. the sun exploded. the universe now dies. except for one very smart pup.

RUBBLE! he is now riding on a space ship made just for him. :)

* * *

 **this is the end, no more chapters because not one person helped me. now, BAI! ^~^**


End file.
